Cable trays are commonly used in industrial-type buildings for routing cable. The cable lays on top of the cable tray and is visible. The cable can be easily changed and additional cables can be easily added. When pulling cables into a cable tray, a guide system is required to control the cable location since a full enclosure (conduit) is not provided.
Many current cable pulling accessories/feeders are fastened using loose pieces, such as screws and nuts that can easily be lost, dropped, or require extra hardware or hands to install quickly. Other attachment methods include screw-driven clamps that require handles and repetitive twisting motion to grab onto one or both sides of the cable tray. Cam locks also exist, but require users to adjust settings if desiring use on a wider range of tray sizes.